universalconsciousnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Suits
Space Suit Armor: 2 burn resistance Durability: 1 Pressurization: Full Insulation: -150' to 150' Celsius Effects: -10 to Fitness and Perception related rolls Skill requirement: 5 Oxygen Capacity: 8 hours Charge Duration: - Tech Slots: 1 Weight: 70 lbs Cost: 1500$ Description: This is the most basic of space suits, designed for exploration, maintenance, and other non-combat purposes. The suit provides excellent insulation and oxygen supply, but is bulky and should it be punctured by anything it will lose pressurization immediately. Some space suits are also fitted with thrusters for low gravity maneuvering (50 ft of movement). Space suits with thrusters way 90 lbs and have a charge duration of 4 hours. Combat Armor Armor: Head: 1 burn resistance, 2 Impact resistance Body: 3 burn resistance, 4 Impact resistance Arm: 1 burn resistance, 2 Impact resistance Leg: 1 burn resistance, 2 Impact resistance Durability: 5 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -40' to 50' Celsius Effects: -10 sneak Skill requirement: 10 Oxygen Capacity: 2 hours Charge Duration: - Tech Slots: 1 Weight: 60 lbs Cost: 15,000$ Description: This basic combat armor is the standard gear of most regular soldiers in interstellar space. It can be worn in depressurized environments, but wasn't intended to do so for long periods of time. CRS-Gargoyle Armor: Head: 2 burn resistance, 3 Impact resistance Body: 4 burn resistance, 5 Impact resistance Arm: 2 burn resistance, 3 Impact resistance Leg: 2 burn resistance, 3 Impact resistance Durability: 5 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -40' to 50' Celsius Effects: +10 Fitness, +5 Perception, Low G Flight, Advanced Optics, +5ft movement Skill requirement: 20 Oxygen Capacity: 2 hours Charge Duration: 4 hours Tech Slots: 1 Weight: 80 lbs Cost: 125,000$ Description: The CRS-Gargoyle is a high end combat suit combining a camera based helmet with lightweight hydraulics. This suit has built in Night vision, Infrared, and x8 optics. The Gargoyle also has small ion thrusters allowing the user to fly 100ft as an action in low or zero gravity conditions. Tartarus-B Armor: Head: 3 burn resistance, 4 Impact resistance Body: 4 burn resistance, 6 Impact resistance Arm: 3 burn resistance, 4 Impact resistance Leg: 3 burn resistance, 4 Impact resistance Durability: 10 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -80' to 100' Celsius Effects: +15 Fitness, -5ft movment, -50 sneak Skill requirement: 15 Oxygen Capacity: 2 hours Charge Duration: 6 hours Tech Slots: 2 Weight: 115 lbs Cost: 100,000$ Description: The Tartarus is the most available powered combat suit on the market. It's highly durable and protective, but has no special features, and is somewhat cumbersome. Viper-S Armor: Head: 1 burn resistance, 2 Impact resistance Body: 1 burn resistance, Arm: 1 burn resistance, Leg: 1 burn resistance, Durability: 2 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -40' to 50' Celsius Effects: +75 Sneak, Sneaking is a free action. Skill requirement: 20 Oxygen Capacity: 2 hours Charge Duration: 6 hours Tech Slots: - Weight: 15 lbs Cost: 125,000$ Description: The Viper is formfitting suit with a skin composed of micro cameras, heat sensors and color changing pads. The Viper can blend into surroundings, and can even mask heat signatures. The Viper lacks hydraulics and apart from the helmet, offers no protection against projectiles. Firing a weapon while cloaked will lower your sneak by 50. Ranger-7 Armor: Head: 2 burn resistance, 4 Impact resistance Body: 4 burn resistance, 5 Impact resistance Arm: 2 burn resistance, 3 Impact resistance Leg: 2 burn resistance, 3 Impact resistance Durability: 8 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -80' to 100' Celsius Effects: +15 Fitness, +5 Perception, Advanced Optics, +5ft movement, -15 sneak Skill requirement: 25 Oxygen Capacity: 4 hours Charge Duration: 8 hours Tech Slots: 2 Weight: 90 lbs Cost: 150,000$ Description: The Ranger is a versatile suit featuring built in Night vision, Infrared, and x8 optics, powerful yet lightweight hydraulics, and sufficient armor. Secutor-HCS Armor: Head: 4 burn resistance, 5 Impact resistance Body: 5 burn resistance, 7 Impact resistance Arm: 4 burn resistance, 5 Impact resistance Leg: 4 burn resistance, 5 Impact resistance Durability: 12 Pressurization: Helmet Insulation: -120' to 120' Celsius Effects: +15 Fitness, -5 ft movement, -50 sneak Skill requirement: 25 Oxygen Capacity: 4 hours Charge Duration: 6 hours Tech Slots: 2 Special: Arm Mounted Rocket Launcher (see below) Weight: 130 lbs Cost: 200,000$ Description: The Secutor is a heavy combat suit featuring its own built in arm mounted rocket launcher, heavy hydraulics, and the most durable armor available. Secutor Rocket Launcher Cartridge: 1 lb high explosive rocket Capacity: 2 Rate of Fire: 1/2 Recoil: -5 Accuracy: +15, -10 per 50ft Damage: +7 Impact, 15 ft radius explosion Reliability: 3 Category:Weaponry Category:Equipment